The Doctor's superpower
by Oi-Watch-It-Spaceman
Summary: The Doctor discovers a hidden talent after Rose accidentally says too much. One-shot.


**Wrote this because I found I couldn't stop staring into the Doctor's eyes - they're mesmerising, quite the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen! So I thought maybe Rose might have the same problem that I did and...voila! Hope you like it!**

"Doctor, do you have to keep staring at me like that?"

"I wasn't staring, I was in the middle of a very complicated and brilliant thought, which you, Rose Tyler, have now interrupted mid-flow. I hope you're happy."

"Very" Rose replied, grinning as the Doctor wandered away around the console again, pushing the odd button, and Rose went back to painting her nails.

They were spending a little bit of time in the vortex to let the TARDIS engines recalibrate (at least, Rose thought that was what the Doctor had said, she tended not to be able to remember any of his insane Timelord-y technobabble – it was a good thing he never asked her what he'd just said).

"Rose, are you there?" The Doctor's voice burst in on Rose's thoughts, and she looked up to see the Doctor peering at her around the console with his glasses on.

"Yeah, yeah, 'course I am!"

"Then what did I just say?"

_Damn_, thought Rose as she struggled for an answer, not being helped by the fact that the Doctor's ridiculous grin was getting wider and wider as he watched her come up with nothing.

"Oh fine then, I wasn't listening, what did you say?"

"I was merely wondering why my staring at you was so unappealing? Not that I was, mind you, but if I had been staring, why would that be so repulsive to you?"

Rose had to laugh out loud at that. "Hey, I did not say you were repulsive, quite the oppos—" She broke off at the thought of accidentally blurting out something like that to him when he was actually listening intently to her – most other times she managed to get away with lapses in control because he was normally babbling or tinkering or eating banana cheesecake. _Get a grip_! She told herself firmly before trying again. "What I meant to say was that it's your eyes, they're...well they're very distracting when they're looking at you."

The Doctor seemed surprised by this. "Are they?" he said, almost to himself, before wandering around the console again until he found the mirror that was attached to the side. He removed his glasses, putting them in his pocket before scrutinising his face in the mirror. Normally Rose would've been amused that someone was so unaware of their features, but in the Doctor's case she made an exception – normal people didn't have to try and get used to a completely different face every few years, she was sure that it must become very confusing.

"Yes, they are" she replied, watching him as he stared himself out in the mirror, shifting his eyebrows a little as he did so. "I mean, don't get me wrong, your old eyes were great, but these ones...they're just sort of big and brown and dark and then you look at them and it's almost like you can't look away, they sort of suck you in, sort of like whirlpools I suppose only warm at the same time and—"

_Crap_, she thought as she realised that the Doctor was now examining her rather than himself, with an expression that was half amusement and half intense curiosity on his face. She cut herself off mid-sentence, her mouth still hanging open in the realisation of what she had been saying. She snapped it shut after a couple of seconds, looking awkwardly down at her half painted nails before risking a peek at the Doctor's face. He was still staring.

"See!" she declared abruptly, trying to get rid of the awkwardness that seemed to be closing in on them like a fog, "now you've started staring at me again and I've forgotten what I was saying!"

The Doctor looked mischievous now, smiling a little smile to himself as he moved a couple of levers on the nearest panel (_I bet he doesn't even need to be doing that, _thought Rose, _he's just trying to act casually). _"Well, you seemed to feel very strongly about this, so I thought I'd try my eyes out on you, just as a little test, you know. And they worked!" He was full on grinning now. "It's like having a super power."

"No it isn't, Doctor, and even if it was you can't go 'round using it for evil now you've discovered it! No, stop it. Seriously stop doing that!"

He was looking at her again, but it was different now. Now it was his whole face, the set of his lips and his eyebrows, even the way he had his hands shoved in his pockets – everything about him, the way he was standing and the look on his face, made her stop. Rose could tell that the Doctor had stopped joking now, and she was waiting to see what he would do next. Not that she could've taken control of the situation anyway – her feet felt slightly numb and, despite all of the teasing and joking, she still could not bring herself to tear her eyes away from his.

"Well," murmured the Doctor, still keeping Rose's gaze, "that's always good to know."

In an instant the Doctor was off, moving around the console, and Rose was left blinking and slightly confused as to what had just transpired. "What do you mean 'that's good to know'?"

"I mean," replied the Doctor, peering around the console at her again, "that now I know that I have, for want of a better term, "magic eyes", I can use them to my advantage."

"Oi, that's not fair, you can't go 'round staring at people and making them go all funny and...and...well, you just can't, that's not fair!"

"Not 'people'," corrected the Doctor, smiling widely as he retrieved his glasses from his pocket and slid them on, "just you."

Rose was stunned into silence for a second, before sighing and getting up to stand next to him at the console. "I should never have mentioned this" she muttered, to the Doctor and herself.

"You would've mentioned it at some point anyway, do you do have a habit of blurting things out, Rose. Now," he continued before she had a chance to object or give him a slap, "the TARDIS is ready for another trip, what do you think, controls at random?" Rose just grinned as the Doctor began his mad dance around the console again, holding on as the ship began to rock slightly.

The Doctor ended up on her other side, still whacking the controls with his mallet and grinning. Rose looked up at him.

"Doctor, you're doing it again."

She had expected him to look a bit awkward and back away ("Right, sorry, keep forgetting!"), but he continued to stare unashamedly into her eyes, with no apparent intention of stopping.

"I know", he said.

**Hee hee, I'm sorry about all the fluff, but I can't write things with too much angst, they just make me cry! Please review :)**


End file.
